¿Cuándo es un buen momento?
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Porque en las minas no lo había sabido aún, porque en Nunca Jamás no había estado segura, porque en la línea entre lo que la ciudad era y el mundo exterior no se había atrevido. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que Regina era alguien para ella, para bien o para mal.


O las cinco veces que Emma intentó declararse y la única vez que Regina lo hizo antes

 **A/N Dedico ese fic a Ares, ella sabe quien es, por su cumpleaños, por los momentos tan divertidos que pasamos, por las eternas collejas y porque ei! que la pequeña se hace grande ;)**

 **1.- Esa voz silenciosa**

Emma hacía todo lo posible por no mirar a la alcaldesa al tiempo que Marco le ayudaba a sujetarse el arnés, sus manos apretando las cinchas, labios fruncidos y casi blancos por la concentración. Por supuesto el intento no era nada más que eso, un intento, y mientras las manos más expertas de Marco tomaron el relevo con las cuerdas en sus caderas la rubia no pudo sino mirar a donde seguía sintiendo a Regina, sus ojos oscuros brillando aún de la misma manera con la que lo habían hecho minutos antes.

" _Salve a mi hijo"_

Y sí, Emma pensó al tiempo que Marco dio un paso atrás, aparentemente satisfecho con su trabajo, tanto ella como la morena parecían incapaces de decidir nada, la rabia o quizás el miedo permanentemente infectando las pocas veces que conseguían hablar. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de la forma en la que Regina quería a su hijo, a Henry.

Plantando firmemente los pies en el suelo Emma se asomó al agujero, entrecerrando los párpados al tiempo que intentaba distinguir algo más allá en la penumbra del hoyo, sus oídos afinándose por instinto, deseando ser capaz de oír algo, una voz, un murmullo, la garantía de que Pongo efectivamente había acertado y no estaban dando palos de ciego.

\- Voy a bajar- Dijo, más para sí misma que para las posibles personas que pudieran escucharla. A pesar de ello la voz de Regina llegó hasta ella, aun ligeramente más grave de lo normal, quizás incluso menos fría.

\- Hágalo, no le pago para que se quede usted quieta.

La respuesta a esas palabras se perdió en un gruñido que Emma hizo todo lo posible por esconder, sabiendo que no era el momento de discutir con la morena. Con dedos nerviosos dio un paso en el vacío, la cuerda suspendiéndola durante un segundo y sus ojos volviéndose nuevamente a Regina quien permanecía ligeramente apartada del hoyo, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y labios apretados de una manera inquietantemente parecida a como Emma los había tenido segundos antes. Con una última mueca que pretendió ser una sonrisa, la rubia se dejó caer, sus manos asiéndose a las paredes del hueco antes de impulsarse hacia abajo, hacia donde esperaba encontrar a Henry.

La luz a sus espaldas se fue tornando de fuerte a un foco que apenas iluminaba unos pasos más allá de donde se encontraba, el polvo pegándose a sus ojos por más que parpadeara y a su garganta, con cada inspiración. La cuerda permanecía tirante y, por unos instantes de humor negro, pensó que eso era señal de que Regina aún no había decidido matarla. Lo que era estúpido.

Regañándose mentalmente continuó bajando, las sombras tornándose más escurridizas con el paso de los metros, sus uñas resbalando en la tierra que parecía deshacerse entre las rocas que arañaban su piel.

\- ¿Henry?

-.-

En la superficie Regina continuaba mirando el agujero, ignorando sus instintos que la encomiaban a arrodillarse y mirar, la vaga sensación de nauseas, de preocupación, aun dando vueltas.

"Más le vale volver de una pieza" Pensó con algo más que pura desidia, su mente volviendo al ligero sonrojo que había visto en los ojos de Emma minutos antes, la aceptación de una promesa evidente en la forma en la que la rubia había primero mirado a sus labios para luego mirar al suelo.

Pero no, se dijo al tiempo que sus manos se cerraban en torno a sus antebrazos, no se dignaría a pensar en ello, Henry, su Henry, era algo muchísimo más importante que todo eso.

Y seguía sin aparecer.

\- ¿A cuánta profundidad deberían estar?- Preguntó secamente, su voz alzándose por los murmullos de tanto curiosos como trabajadores que en ese momento seguían con sumo cuidado el descenso de la cuerda.

\- Es difícil decirlo.- Intervino Marco con un suspiro y una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos- Con suerte la boca del túnel llegará directamente a ellos.

\- ¿Y si no es así?

Marco no respondió.

-.-

En las profundidades Emma comenzó a distinguir una figura, el tono gris oscuro del metal del ascensor y sus oídos le indicaron la procedencia de dos voces, una de ellas infantil.

\- ¡Henry!- Volvió a llamar, permitiéndose sonreír al tiempo que los ojos del niño la miraron, atónitos.

Dándose prisa cogió al pequeño y compartió una agradecida mirada con Archie, el hombre devolviéndole el gesto con un pequeño asentimiento, aparentemente exhausto.

\- Os sacaré de aquí.- Se oyó a si misma Emma, su voz reverberando en las paredes del túnel y no augurando nada bueno al ser estas tragadas por un chirrido de metal.

-.-

El ruido que parecía provenir de las mismas entrañas de la tierra hizo que Regina abandonara toda pretensión, su cuerpo nuevamente en tensión al tiempo que se giraba a Marco, su cuello y torso a punto de quebrarse ante la preocupación.

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

\- No lo sé…

-.-

Emma sonrió a Archie, sus músculos protestando por el peso súbito que se veía obligada a soportar. Aun así agradeció esas horas de trabajo diario que se había autoimpuesto desde que se escapó de aquella última casa, sus brazos temblando mínimamente al tiempo que Archie se agarraba con aún más fuerza al paraguas, el temblor que acompañó el choque del ascensor contra el suelo de la mina suficiente para hacer desprender un par de rocas de las paredes.

\- Salgamos de aquí- Musitó Emma, tirando de la cuerda y viéndose izada en apenas unos segundos.- Antes de que tu madre me mate.

Henry simplemente asintió, pero Emma pudo escuchar la queda risa de Archie a unos metros más abajo. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no se explicó.

Lo que posiblemente fuera mejor pues en el momento en el que Emma se vio nuevamente en la superficie, tos seca y ojos doloridos por el súbito cambio de luz, se descubrió totalmente impotente al tiempo que Regina se acercaba y abrazaba a Henry, la tensión tornándose calidez en torno al pequeño que a pesar de responder a sus gestos aún parecía desenvolverse con crueldad a sus gestos.

Y quizás fuera en ese momento cuando Emma entendió a Regina, el dolor por ser rechazada obvio en la manera en la que se movía en torno al niño.

Era algo estúpido, la breve muestra de que Regina, bajo toda su frialdad, su crueldad si cabe, era aún humana, era esa madre de la que tanto se había jactado ser frente a Emma. Y si la rubia se había permitido tener dudas respecto a ello por la posibilidad, estúpida y en cierta forma infantil como bien sabía bajo toda su rabia, de que lo correcto, lo mejor para Henry, era estar con ella al ver aquella mirada supo limpiamente que Regina amaba a Henry de la forma que ella diez años atrás había sido incapaz de hacer.

Quizás ahora eso estaba cambiando, se dijo al tiempo que le eran quitadas las cuerdas y el arnés, sus ojos volviendo una y otra vez a la pareja, obviando la mirada de Graham quien parecía seguir sus gestos con preocupación. Quizás ahora tenía la suerte de poder conocer a Henry. Pero si de algo estaba segura era de que no tenía más opción que esperar, que admitir, que asumir, que ni ella era sus padres, aquellos que la habían dejado por perdida, ni que Henry era ella misma.

Ella, quien hubiera dado todo por sus padres aparecer un día y llevársela del desfile de casa de acogida tras casa de acogida que se había visto obligada a sufrir. Ella, que había deseado hasta la saciedad ser mayor demasiado rápido con el fin de ser adulta y escapar de aquel sistema maldito. Ella, quien no podía recordar exactamente un hogar en donde se había sentido segura excepto, quizás, los vagos recuerdos de algo que había acabado demasiado rápido y había terminado demasiado mal como para molestarse en recordarlo.

Y no, Henry no era ella y ella no era sus padres y por un segundo, al tiempo que se acercaba tanto a Henry como a Regina, sonriendo y deseando poder asegurarse por sí misma que Henry estaba tan bien como le había asegurado estarlo, pensó en que quizás fuera momento de enterrar el hacha de guerra con Regina, hablar con ella.

Pero la morena apartó sus brazos y el momento pasó.

 **2.- La reina de corazones**

El olor a humedad y hojas fue lo primero que golpeó a Emma al tiempo que sus ojos divisaban lo que parecía la boca de un túnel frente a ella, el segundo que tardó su cuerpo en acostumbrarse de una realidad a otra tornándola casi ingrávida en el estrecho lugar que luego reconoció como el pozo al que August la había traído. Sus dedos sin embargo se afianzaron por instinto a las rocas que la rodeaban, la humedad que estas desprendían haciéndole casi resbalar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- Oyó a Mary Margaret, aún no quería, no podía, pensar en ella como Blanca Nieves, y mucho menos como su madre, decir tras ella. Con un gruñido que esperaba ser suficiente respuesta se aupó cuanto pudo, la luz verdosa del bosque bañando su rostro en el momento que tanto ella como la otra mujer se irguieron por encima del nivel de piedras.

Emma apenas tuvo tiempo de tomar aire cuando dos brazos parecieron estrecharla a la altura de la cintura, sus ojos volviéndose a Henry quien la miró sonriendo, ojos anegados en lágrimas.

\- Estoy aquí- Se descubrió a si misma susurrando, los últimas días pareciendo finalmente alcanzarla y haciendo que sus piernas le fallaran ligeramente al tiempo que Ruby pasaba corriendo en torno a ella, abrazando a su… a Mary Margaret con fuerza.

No, se dijo a si misma sintiendo el ya familiar sentimiento de rechazo dentro de sí, no era el momento de centrarse en ello.

Y se vio a si misma repitiéndoselo cuando sus ojos volvieron a Regina, a Regina quien parecía incapaz de mantenerse derecha, quien en sus ojos aún brillaba algo que parecía magia, quien todo su cuerpo parecía completamente laxo, agotado, vacío.

Y quizás no sabía lo que había pasado, ni siquiera entendía como es que sentía algo en el aire, un estremecimiento quizás del mismo tipo que su cuerpo parecía haber emitido cuando Cora había intentado arrebatarle su corazón. Pero sabía lo suficiente para leer el miedo y aún con Henry abrazado a ella caminó hasta donde Regina se encontraba, Ruby y Mary Margaret perdiéndose rápidamente entre los árboles. Gold desapareciéndose también.

Quizás fuera eso, el saberse solas, pero cuando Emma miró a Regina supo que había demasiado que decir y quizás no la suficiente confianza para hacerlo.

\- Tu madre…- Comenzó, viendo el miedo en los ojos de la morena quien no parecía ni la reina que todos decían que era ni la alcaldesa que ella había conocido durante sus primeras semanas en la ciudad.- Sin duda es especial.

\- Lo sé. – Fue la respuesta, sucinta, fría, y, sin embargo, la manera en la que la voz, rota, cansada, pareció reverberar en el bosque hizo que Emma se estremeciera. No por cansancio, sino por entendimiento.

Henry se abrazó con aún más fuerza a su lado y ella le respondió, detectando el dolor en los ojos de la morena demasiado tarde como parar ese gesto que le paralizó internamente por lo natural que le había salido.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta.- Escuchó, la voz queda, a punto quizás de desaparecer y tan solo pudo asentir.

Y no sería hasta más tarde, mucho más tarde, cuando se enteraría de que Regina había tragado una maldición tanto por ella como por Blanca, la mujer que había sido su enemiga durante lustros. No sería incluso hasta más tarde cuando entendería la cantidad de magia que había cruzado y roto el cuerpo de Regina de forma casi infinitesimal. No sabría hasta dentro de años la razón del gesto.

Pero en ese momento supo que no podría odiar a Regina, no por mucho que lo intentara.

Quizás fue por esa razón por la que cuando finalmente llegaron a David y Mary Margaret lo despertó con un beso Emma no pudo sino mirar a Regina e invitarla. Quizás fuera porque una parte de ella, la parte que aún era una huérfana tras años de mirar a una pieza de manta en donde su nombre estaba escrito, sentía el rechazo y lo asimilaba como algo suyo. Quizás porque Cora había hecho que recordara demasiados detalles y se hubiera visto reflejada de una manera escalofriantemente real, quizás simplemente porque no deseaba que Regina estuviera sola.

Lo cierto fue que cuando Regina asintió ante la posibilidad de ir, súbitamente tímida, Emma se vio sonriendo, incapaz de ocultar su satisfacción.

Y, por un instante, se descubrió pensando en la posibilidad, remota, de ser algo más que simplemente "la otra" en la vida de Henry.

Instante que pareció parpadear tras sus ojos en el momento en el que Regina cruzó el umbral de la puerta de Granny's, tímida, sonriente, y una mujer que Emma reconoció como quizás la mujer que realmente estaba tras el sarcasmo de la que la morena hacía gala.

El momento, sin embargo, se detuvo a la puerta del lugar, cuando Emma intentó llamarla de vuelta, recordando los días en los que ella se había sentido fuera de lugar, resentida con aquellos que la habían invitado a fiestas y cumpleaños con el fin de burlarse de ella.

\- Archie ha hecho pastel.- Ofreció débilmente. Pero ambas sabían que no estaba hablando del pastel cuando señaló al interior.

Y quizás, quizás, de haber pasado algo distinto, de haberse permitido ser más sincera y hablar de sus miedos con Regina, de haber pedido la ayuda que Regina parecía desear ser capaz de ofrecer, quizás…

De haber pasado todo eso las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

Por desgracia no fue así y aunque las palabras, suaves, demasiado suaves, de perdón y lo siento se mantuvieron en su mente durante el resto de la noche también se encontró cerrando con fuerza las manos en los anchos bolsillos de su chaqueta de lana, deseando, ansiando, haber hecho las cosas de manera diferente. Muy diferente.

Pero el momento pasó y con él Regina quien se perdió en la noche, el viento agitando su gabardina y sus últimas palabras flotando en el aire.

 **3.- Y todo recto hasta el amanecer**

De tener tiempo para ello Emma se hubiera permitido reír por lo irónico que resultaba el estar en las minas una vez más, su mente retrotrayéndose al tiempo en el que las minas no eran sino un agujero en el suelo y la posibilidad, el miedo, de Henry perdido en su inmensidad.

Pero no había tiempo, tiempo para pensar en ello o tiempo para maldecirse pues la tierra temblaba, se estremecía pareciendo hincharse y quebrarse, el poder que había mantenido a Storybrooke en pie titilando con el mismo timbre con el que el diamante parecía emitir luz.

Y una parte de ella temía ese diamante, odiaba lo que significaba y entendía la necesidad de Greg y Tamara de destruir con él la magia que rodeaba el lugar, el lugar que sí, le había traído a Henry, a extraños que estaba descubriendo a llamar padres pero también temas, secretos, de sí misma, de su propio pasado, que no estaba preparada a entender.

Y quizás también nuevos retos, se dijo mirando a Regina quien se erguía tan alta era frente al diamante, sus ojos iluminados por una luz violeta, casi púrpura, que no estaba del todo segura de dónde procedía.

Pero por mucho que no entendiera la magia era una parte de sí, tan intrínsecamente suya como el respirar y no permitiría que esto destrozara nada, no después de todo lo que había pasado, no después de todo lo que había aprendido.

Parar esto requerirá toda la fuerza que poseo.- Regina musitó, ojos ribeteados de rojo, húmedos, labios a punto de temblar. Fue en ese momento cuando la sensación de ansiedad que Emma había sentido desde el momento que se habían separado del grupo volvió con fuerza, arrojando luz sobre aquella última duda.

\- Le estabas diciendo adiós.- Respondió, viendo como la morena frente a ella parecía sonreír una sonrisa sin ganas, un movimiento que tan solo recorrió sus músculos por un instante.

Y durante ese segundo Emma sintió, notó, una oleada de fuerza golpearla dentro de sí, pánico, tristeza, rabia, cruzando su mente al tiempo que Regina hablaba de títulos y pasados que ya nunca volverían pero que aún hoy la herían. La reina malvada, un título que ella nunca pidió, un título que Emma sospechaba que encerraba mucho más que locura y devastación. Y quizás nunca llegara a conocer.

\- Déjame morir como Regina.

Tiempo después Emma admitiría sentirse cobarde la primera vez que se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a irse. Tiempo después, aunque solo fuera en los momentos más débiles, cuando Regina había vuelto a parecer ser incapaz de otra cosa que odiarla, Emma recordaría los momentos siguientes con rabia y vergüenza de la misma forma que siempre se arrepentiría de haber dudado de la morena durante el subterfugio de Cora.

Pero en ese momento, cuando se giró, dispuesta a irse, tan solo pudo pensar en Regina, la mujer que la había acogido en su casa aquella primera noche cuando solo eran dos desconocidas. Sin títulos, sin pasado que temer.

Una parte de ella se preguntó durante un breve instante si ellas dos no habían cometido el mismo error; creer en los títulos que ellas mismas se habían otorgado; alcaldesa, sheriff, madre, salvadora, reina. Títulos que no significaban nada más allá de lo que ellas mismas deseaban darles. Y lo cierto era que Emma odiaba los títulos, odiaba las etiquetas, odiaba las cajas puestas por otros en nombres y actos que no les pertenecían.

Por esa razón se giró, diciendo el nombre de Regina, deseando tener realmente aquella otra solución que había dicho segundos antes que debía existir. Pero cuando las manos de Regina tocaron el aura que rodeaba al diamante se vio incapaz de decir una sola palabra más.

Excepto "No lo hagas"

Pero tanto Regina como ella misma sabían que no eran las palabras que debían ser dichas en aquellos momentos aunque por instante sintió los ojos de Regina en su nuca, sus pisadas perdiéndose nuevamente en los túneles que pronto, demasiado pronto, desembocaron en la salida.

Y cuando volvió a verla, esta vez llena de seguridad, sus manos chisporroteando un poder que ni entendía no conocía aún volvió a sentir deseos de decirle algo, lo que fuera. Un gracias quizás, un lo siento. Un confío en ti. Un, no sé qué somos.

Pero todas esas palabras eran superfluas, o quizás simplemente ella no deseaba enfrentarse a lo que vendría después y el momento volvió a detenerse y pasar, dejando tras de sí el regusto amargo de la cobardía y la exhilarante sensación de la magia que se tornó miedo al notar cómo Henry ya no estaba a su lado.

No volvió a girarse a mirar a Regina mientras corrían por el túnel pero se preguntó, en voz baja, en un murmullo, si había hecho lo correcto. Si no debería girarse y decir algo, lo que fuera.

Pero no ocurrió. Y en el fondo supo que aún no podría.

 **4.- Caza de brujas**

Emma casi se descubrió a si misma sonriendo cuando la puerta del despacho se cerró tras ella, la palabra terremoto saliendo de sus labios, la ceja izquierda de Regina alzándose ante su voz.

\- Tenía que parecer creíble.- Dijo la morena mientras cerraba el cajón en el que había estado mirando y caminaba en su dirección.- Además, estas bien.

La voz, o quizás la forma en la que la miró hizo que esta vez una breve sonrisa cruzara el rostro de la rubia, la forma quizás juvenil, quizás real, en la que Regina la miraba demasiado como para mantenerse seria por mucho misterio que girase en torno a lo que les había pasado a los habitantes de la pequeña ciudad.

Y mientras le daba el botecito de donde sus memorias habían parecido escaparse Emma pensó nuevamente en los meses de Nueva York, en aquellos meses en donde su pasado había parecido tan real como posible. Había necesitado el viaje entero desde la ciudad al pueblo para darse cuenta del detalle crucial, aquel que había comenzado a incomodarla desde el momento que sus ojos se habían abierto a un nuevo pasado, a una nueva realidad.

" _Pero puedo proporcionarte un final feliz"_

La memoria de esas frases la hizo estremecer mientras se sentaba, observando a Regina quien miraba el botecito azul con una mezcla de esperanza y miedo. Un miedo que instintivamente Emma se encontró a si misma entendiendo, quizás demasiado bien. Porque nadie excepto Regina hubiera otorgado sus memorias con el fin de que Emma creyese realmente que esos diez años junto a Henry habían sido reales. Porque las memorias parecían flotar ahora entre lo que pudo haber sido y el ansía de saber lo que fue.

Y una parte de ella, la misma parte que recordaba haberse ruborizado cuando Regina la había mirado por encima de Henry allá por Nunca Jamás, aquella parte que seguía contando los momentos pasados y perdidos entre ambas, aquella parte, sabía que nadie le hubiera dado más que lo que Regina le dio durante esos meses.

Nadie.

Y eso daba miedo. O quizás ya no.

\- Te ha debido de resultar difícil confiar en mí.- Decía Regina, voz suave, grave, casi tímida y Emma sonrió de nuevo ante semejante idea recordando cómo tan solo había necesitado una mirada para saber que la morena no mentía, que había estado a punto de derrumbarse ante Henry en la cafetería.

\- Lo fue- Dijo simplemente, alzando la vista, mirando a Regina con tanta intensidad que se preguntó si la magia no estaría haciendo algo.- Sabía que estabas diciéndome la verdad.

\- Lo que ha sucedido me ha dejado nuevamente cerca de Henry.- Regina continuó, su voz cogiendo velocidad, sus ojos negándose a mirar nuevamente a Emma quien continuó observándola; la forma en la que cogía las redomas de cristal, la manera telegráfica casi en la que las leía antes de dejarlas de nuevo en la mesa.- Quizás esto no es nada más que algún plan…

\- No lo es.

Y ahí estaba, el momento, el comienzo. Tan cerca que Emma necesitó un segundo antes de continuar, ojos ahora fijos en la mesa frente a ella, no del todo segura de estar totalmente preparada para mirar a Regina. Algo que hizo de todos modos.

Porque sí, porque en las minas no lo había sabido aún, porque en Nunca Jamás no había estado segura, porque en la línea entre lo que la ciudad era y el mundo exterior no se había atrevido. Pero si de algo estaba segura era que Regina era alguien para ella, para bien o para mal.

Y si debía ser sincera consigo misma hacía ya mucho que sabía esa respuesta.

\- Mi superpoder.- Comenzó, reteniendo, suavizando, el temblor en su voz lo máximo posible.- No es perfecto pero contigo, Regina, siempre sé cuando estás mintiendo.

Y quizás no era una admisión, ni siquiera un perdón por lo de Archie, pero la forma en la que Regina sonrío, sus ojos quemando, ardiendo, fue suficiente para Emma, para saber que si todo duraba un segundo más, un instante, un momento. Ella ardería también.

Pero el momento pasó y no lo hizo.

 **5.- La oscuridad está en las afueras**

\- Confía en mí.

Las palabras abandonaron su boca demasiado rápido como para que Emma se permitiera procesarlas, se permitiera pensarlas dos veces como había hecho desde Marian, cuando todo había vuelto a cambiar. Durante un instante la morena frente a ella pareció dudar y Emma se preguntó una vez más, por no se acordaba ya cuántas veces, si realmente alguna vez Regina la terminaría de perdonar del todo.

Porque sí, seguía pensando en ello, seguía pensando en la posibilidad, en lo que había perdido. Seguía pensando en palabras y espejos y frases que comenzaban con un "No te odio" y terminaban en silencio, en las frases y recuerdos que podrían haber resonado tras esa verdad. Y sí, se seguía preguntando cuánto en ella, cuánto en Regina, era consciente de lo mucho que le hubiera gustado que aquellas palabras fueran distintas. Más.

Y a la vez no tenía derecho a pedir algo así, no para ella, no por ella. Hook, sus padres, lo que les debía o creía deber algo también que gritaba demasiado alto en sí misma como para permitirse soñar con algo que no podría ser.

Pero si al menos había algo que sí podía era encargarse de que Regina no estuviera sola y con esta idea en mente llamó a su madre, no perdiendo siquiera tiempo en explicarle nada más allá de lo necesario, sus manos aferrando las llaves del coche, sus botas haciendo eco en los largos pasillos del ayuntamiento, Regina corriendo detrás.

\- ¿Preparada?- Preguntó, mirando fijamente a la morena quien tan solo asintió, una mano rozando la suya por un instante, un momento a punto de pasar.

\- Adelante.

Por supuesto el Chernabog no perdió tampoco un segundo en saber dónde se encontraban en el momento en el que pusieron un pie en la calle pero Emma no se dignó siquiera a mirarlo mientras encendía el motor del coche y esperaba a que Regina se pusiera a su lado. Pronto lo único que quedaba de ellas era el polvo y el olor del motor que se mantuvo a su lado hasta que llegaron al otro lado del pueblo, los primeros árboles que señalaban el comienzo de la carretera que los llevaría al exterior flanqueando su huida.

\- Pronto llegaremos.- Murmuró Emma, unas palabras que apenas abandonaron sus labios cuando el rugido del monstruo pareció recorrerles el cráneo lleno de rabia e ira.

Y realmente Emma quería creerlo, quería creer que finalmente haría lo que estaba destinada por título y posición, palabras que antes no habían significado nada y que ansiaba que se volvieran algún día a tornar tan inocuas como lo hicieron tiempo atrás. Por hoy, sin embargo, Emma ansiaba ser la persona que protegiera a Regina, tan solo como excusa, tan solo porque sí, porque siempre hay diversas razones correctas y solo una que es la real.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ni siquiera de plantearse cómo la bestia continuó atacándola a ella incluso después de que Regina se volatilizara del coche, el regusto a magia que antes se le antojaba extraño ahora tan natural como su propio poder, quizás aún más. El miedo y el grito que ahogó al tiempo que frenaba en seco el coche, no atreviéndose a mirar si realmente había funcionado, si realmente Regina seguía de pie al otro lado, durando un instante. Lo suficiente para temblar cuando finalmente lo hizo, abriendo la puerta con una mano que pareció reverberar contra la carrocería, su piel protestando contra el frío del bosque.

Y si se detuvo un segundo ante los ojos de Regina eso sería algo que solo ella y la morena tendrían por qué saber. Y si se sintió débil, presa de la necesidad de ir hasta donde estaba y besarla sería algo que solo ella sabría por y para siempre.

Hay cosas que suceden demasiado tarde, pensó, y quizás esta es una de ellas.

Porque ella ya estaba con Hook, porque Regina pertenecía a otro tipo de cuento. Porque al final el destino quizás si jugaba con cartas marcadas. Porque debería haberlo dicho antes. Porque ya no eran las que fueron ni siquiera las que creyeron ser. Porque ¿qué posibilidad habría?

Y por ello el momento pasó.

 **6.- ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

Lo más extraño de volver era sin duda la ausencia de esa sensación enfermiza de estar vigilada todo el rato, la ausencia extraña de aire cálido en mitad de la más absoluta nada, la necesidad malsana, incesante, de dirigir los ojos a un vasto cementerio que parecía cubrir todo cuanto abarcara la vista una vez se entraba en él.

Lo más extraño era quizás la sensación de pérdida que parecía rodear cada palabra que decía, la sensación de que una parte de sí misma se había quedado abajo, hundida por la culpa. La culpa de haber fallado, de haber creído.

Al final realmente no había sido por falta de amor, por falta de creencia. Sino por convicción. Y cuando las parcas la habían mirado, fijamente, tijeras en mano y una sonrisa cruel se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que significaba, de lo que realmente tendría que asumir; que no importara la cantidad de veces que decía que quería revivirlo. Realmente sabía que ya era tarde.

Hook había parecido casi contento por un segundo, una sonrisa cruel dibujándose en su rostro al tiempo que el hilo de vida que le quedaba era suspendido en el aire. Como si hubiera confirmado algo que nadie más sabía. O que quizás todos compartían. Pero entonces su máscara cayó y Emma se encontró a si misma apartándose a golpes de palabras que hirieron y cortaron cual cuchillas, sucias realidades que a ella le hubiera gustado olvidar.

Y esta vez cuando lloró lloró delante de Henry, de David, de Regina.

Regina quien tan solo necesitó media palabra para alzarse entre ella y el pirata, fría y a la vez ardiente, palabras tan cortantes como las que él le dirigía cayendo en cascada. Magia y poder creciendo tras ellas. Y quizás esa era la culpa, la vergüenza. El saber que se había equivocado, que había estado tan preocupada en lograr lo que todos deseaban que hiciera que se había olvidado de sí misma en el proceso.

Quizás.

La vuelta a Storybrooke había sido lenta, silenciosa y tras un breve período en el apartamento volvió a la casa que debiera haber sido suya, que podría haberlo sido. Sin embargo, lo que había allí no era más que silencio, sombras que se encontraban cada noche con pesadillas y falsas promesas e imágenes de otro tiempo con momentos que ya pasaron.

Y era allí donde se encontraba, la noche fresca, la luz tenue, el viento quedo y la llama de un fuego fatuo entre las manos, uno de los hechizos que había sido capaz de retener de cuando había sido el Ser Oscuro.

Así fue como Regina la encontró, el rastro de magia despertándola de su ensimismamiento, su voz lo que le hizo sonreír, aunque fuera débilmente.

\- Cogerás frío.

\- Dudo mucho que tras todo lo que hemos pasado un poco de gripe pueda hacerme algo.

Regina suspiró antes de sentarse en el banco que se encontraba en el porche, a su lado, su perfil vagamente iluminado por el fuego cuando Emma se giró a mirarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Le hubiera gustado preguntarle. Pero no lo hizo.

\- Aplica un poco más de energía.

La orden, suave firme hizo que Emma volviera a mirar a la bola de fuego, que parecía disminuir ante sus ojos. Murmurando por lo bajo la rubia logró nuevamente estabilizar su magia, haciendo que las llamas lamieran durante breves segundos sus manos, el calor indoloro a aquel que creara la bola pero aun así presente.

\- ¿No duermes?

La pregunta era estúpida, pero era la pregunta que Emma se descubrió a sí misma queriendo saber. No era un secreto que Robín dormía ahora en la mansión Mills, el hombre tan callado y distante como lo había estado durante su estancia en el Inframundo. Y quizás una parte de Emma, aquella que le gustaba regodearse en los momentos perdidos, necesitaba preguntar por qué.

\- Quizás.

\- No podía.- Fue la simple respuesta, una lo suficientemente corta como para hacerse cuestionar si Regina había notado la duda tras su pregunta, el miedo tras su aparente seguridad. - ¿Y tú?

\- Yo no quiero dormir.

Era cierto, dormir implicaba recordar y quizás algo que Emma echaba de menos como Ser Oscuro era la facultad de no dormir. La facultad de mantenerse atenta. De mantenerse alejada.

Regina se quedó callada durante lo que le parecieron horas a la rubia. Su respiración, tranquila pero sonora en la quietud de la noche, relajándola mientras el volumen de la bola de fuego decrecía lentamente, su propia consciencia desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

\- Robín se ha ido.

La bola de fuego chisporroteó para finalmente extinguirse, la sombra de una sonrisa lo último que iluminó en el rostro de Regina que ahora Emma miraba fijamente.

\- Esta mañana.- Continuó la morena, entrelazando las manos.- Ha sido de mutuo acuerdo la verdad. No había mucho que discutir.

\- Creía… - Comenzó Emma, no sabiendo muy bien qué decir. "¿Creía que estabais destinados porque un hada os lo dijo?" No era precisamente argumento de peso.

\- Todo el mundo lo creía.- Murmuró Regina, casi como si hubiera leído las palabras que Emma no había formulado.- Pero al final…

El silencio se extendió delante de ellas, su voz perdiéndose en la noche y por unos segundos Emma se planteó volver a preguntar. Pero no lo hizo.

\- Lo más divertido de todo.- Añadió finalmente Regina, sus ojos brillando bajo la luz plateada.- Es que realmente no puedo echarlo de menos.

¿Cómo decir que ella sentía lo mismo cada vez que sus padres intentaban evitar pronunciar el nombre de Hook?

\- Y creo que él ya sabía que pasaría eso mucho antes de decidir dejarlo.

Más adelante, en un futuro que en ese momento Emma era incapaz de vislumbrar ella contaría como se volvió y lo supo. Regina sonreiría y diría entre susurros que ella siempre lo supo primero.

Lo cierto es que Emma sí se giró, posando sus ojos en Regina y mordiéndose los labios antes de hablar.

\- ¿Ah sí?

\- Sí.

Y con esto Regina acarició el hombro de Emma, un gesto por ambas conocido, apretando brevemente antes de soltarlo, un suave susurro escapando de sus labios cuando los abrió, pareciendo a punto de decir algo.

Sin embargo no lo hizo y tan solo se inclinó, besando a Emma una única vez antes de moverse, nerviosismo en sus ojos que pronto se transformaría en calidez cuando Emma abrió los ojos que había cerrado sin darse cuenta y la besó de vuelta.

\- Mejor- Murmuró Emma, agarrando con ambas manos aquel momento, negándose a dejarlo escapar.

Y Regina tan solo sonrió.

\- Mucho mejor.


End file.
